1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for disabling a mobile phone suspected of being a trigger for a bomb.
2. Description of Related Art
In many parts of the world, mobile phones are being employed as triggers for bombs such as car bombs, I.E.D.s (improvised explosive devices), and arson based bombs. These phones are typically disposable and difficult to trace after their use as a trigger for a bomb. Current methods of reducing the impact of bombs generally include detecting the explosive or incendiary components of the bomb ahead of time or increasing the amount of armor protecting sensitive assets in the case of a bomb attack. Such methods are not able to disable the bomb unless the bomb is detected first. There is therefore an ongoing need in reducing the risk posed by mobile phones are being employed as triggers for bombs.